Life is Waiting for You
by Draechaeli
Summary: oneshot Sequel to 'The Road Less Taken' Itonami is having problems getting used to the mother she never knew. Her life is shaken when she finds her mother two years younger than herself. SessXRin, InuXKag, KouXAya, ShipXSou, GinXHak


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to **rinsess4Ever **who requested a sequel of sorts so here is my one shot sequel focused around Itonami dealing with the mother she never knew who is now two years young and going to her high school. It is basically her view on her parents.

Since Rin and Sesshou-Maru created peace between Youkai and Ningen so in the present day this coexistence still exists.

Dictionary

Getsuyoobi: Monday

Saseko no Youkai: Demon Whore

Mokuyoobi: Thursday

Gakkou: school

Hashi: chopsticks

Doyoobi: Saturday

Edo-jidai: Edo Period (1603-

Muromachi-jidai: Muromachi Period (1336-1573) which is split into two periods the second of which is the Sengoku-jidai.

Warning: Pedophilia since Sesshou-Maru is 1400 and Rin is 16. Implied shounen-ai.

Happy Reading!

-Na

Life is Waiting for You

They had taken Rinako and Sesshou-Maru first to her family's home so that it was made clear that they were mates and from that day forward Rinako Taiyoukai would be living in the Taiyoukai household. Of course her family was ecstatic about the new development and could not wait for a litter of royal pups. Although it was agreed that perhaps waiting a few years would be best.

That had been six hours ago, and Itonami was already beginning to hate her mother. Not because she would monopolize all of Chichi-ue's time, but for the loud noises of passion that could be heard in every dark corner of the shiro. Not to mention she was sitting in the dinning room with her five elder siblings discussing memories of their parents together.

Itonami had to admit that the stories of the two times that Rin was reincarnated as a male were rather funny the most interesting being that Sesshou-Maru still kept Rin close but the children were pretty sure they got no more intimate than sharing a bed and hugging. Then there was the time that Sesshou-Maru found Rin as a dog, of which he killed so that she could be reincarnated as a human again. But the next time she wasn't a human but a house cat, punishment from the fates. Later Rin admitted that she did not want to live either dog or cat life, and that the cat life ended in suicide. Her next two lives she was baron and the time after that Itonami was born.

As much as she enjoyed the stories she could not contribute to them at all, except to say that when she had gone to school that morning some strange new underclassman youkai would stare at her until she got to her class room. Only to find out a few hours later, that the youkai was her mother.

The noise from upstairs had ceased immediately the golden orbs of the dark haired Futago flashed with mischief as he slapped down a 500 yen coin on the counter, "Haha-ue lost her voice."

Meeting the bet Souseiji smirked, "Ball gag."

"Chichi-ue has more class than that I say a silk tie," Toga added in his own coin.

"Boys, I'm disappointed in you, you all think your dear old Haha-ue would be the one bound and gagged," stated the young girl as she entered the dining room.

The three elder boys' eyes went wide as they turned to their mother and bowed, "Gomennasai onegai Haha-ue."

"You know on my way down here I was thinking about your Inu-Yasha-oji-san and Kagome-oba-san," said Rinako as she sat in a free chair beside her oldest, looking across at the younger children.

Myoujou frowned, "Oba-san has been dead for over three hundred years."

"Not to mention that Oji-san is still in Europe where they moved to 350 years ago," added Toga.

The twins nodded, "Shippou-kun called a month ago and Chichi-ue had to go and stop Oji-san from killing himself."

"Call him home to Nihon," stated the kuroinu-youkai, "Kagome has been reincarnated, she is my niece Midori."

"How old is she then?" grumbled Itonami.

"Three hundred," easily replied the youngest.

"So she is a youkai?" asked Takeru.

A single blue eye looked at her usually quiet youngest male, "She is the daughter of my elder sister Rikku and her ningen mate Kagura; Midori or Kagome is a hanyoukai. The fates seem to have a way with ending the serial reincarnation with us being equal with our mates."

"Haha-ue," said Myoujou, "You didn't leave Chichi-ue's bed just to tell us to call oji-san did you?"

The dark brown haired demon laughed; a laughed that could force the world to be peaceful, "Iie, see I don't want to get pregnant so before we did anything that could cause this outcome I figured I would ask if one of you had condoms we could use tonight."

"You mean to tell us, Haha-ue that the last six hours had just been foreplay?" exclaimed a shocked brown haired twin; Souseiji. The single blue and brown eye nodded.

Futago elbowed his twin, "I think what my brother meant was we're sorry but none of us are mated."

"I have condoms," added Hana.

The young black dog demon whirled on her youngest child, "Nani? Why would you have condoms? You are way too young to be having sex"!

"The American exchange student in my class did this report and gave everyone in the class a tube of lube and a box of condoms, the school wasn't very happy about it," replied the girl with golden-brown eyes, "and if you haven't noticed Haha-ue you are younger than me."

Itonami did not register the rest of the night or the whole of Sunday; all she knew was that a majority of the time the shiro was filled with the sounds of her parents love. And come getsuyoobi, the dark circles under her eyes were very noticeable.

"Itonami-chan, daijoubu ka?" asked a girl with short black hair and glasses; when it was time for the lunch break.

The young hanyoukai lifted her head from her desk to look at her best friend, "Daijoubu, daijoubu Sora-chan."

Suddenly there was yelling from the doorway which drew the attention of the entire class, "Hana-chan! Hana-chan! You forgot your bento this morning."

Said girl slid further down into her seat, no one in her class knew her full name, so perhaps they would send her mother away. But to no such luck the short slender figure stocked into the room and right over to her daughter's desk, "Hana Itonami Taiyoukai, why are you ignoring me? And all I was doing was bringing you your lunch."

"Gomennasai, but aren't you that new girl in class 1-B?" asked one of the nearby boys.

Rin turned around her smile never leaving her face, "Hai-"

"Then why are you addressing a senpai so informally?" asked the boy.

"Gomennasai," replied the dark brown haired girl, "my name is Taiyoukai, Rinako-" the room was filled with gasps, "I'm Hana-chan's Ha-"

"Rin-chan!" yelled Itonami, "we are in school, and you should be getting back to your class. And arigatou for the bento."

The blue and brown eyes widened as a small hand covered her mouth and blushing cheeks. Placing the small bento box, which was wrapped in a cloth with a floral pattern on her daughter's desk; she then hurried from the room. Itonami promptly slammed her head on her desk cutting off any questions.

Itonami walked into the dining room towards the kitchen to drop off her untouched bento, sitting around the low table were her dark haired brothers and the younger silver haired brother with brown eyes, they were all playing Dai Hin Min (It has the same out come as the card game Asshole).

Throwing the bento down on the table made three furry dog ears shy back from the noise. Futago's gold eyes looked up at his younger sister, "Daijoubu ka?"

The second set of gold eye looked between the bento and his younger sister, "Were you not hungry? Haha-ue's bento are the best!"

"I can't stand Okaa-san! She almost told my whole class that my mother was in class 1-B! How does Chichi-ue even stand her if she is this bad as a youkai, being a seven year old ningen, must have been hell for Chichi-ue!"

The brothers all looked at each other and then the twins grinned manically, "The Chichi-ue and Haha-ue flash cards!"

"Nani?" asked the female as she watched her brothers scrambled to pull out pieces of paper.

Takeru's brown eyes met his sisters, "The flash cards Myoujou made to explain to us about Chichi-ue and Haha-ue."

Futago coughed and held up his cards, "This depicts Chichi-ue before Haha-ue came into his life, it also depicts a good time to run and hide." He flipped through cards that showed Sesshou-Maru in his full demon form, with angry red eyes, with Tokijin, His poison whip, and repeatedly killing Jaken with the Tenseiga.

Souseiji held up his cards and said, "This depicts Chichi-ue before he mated Haha-ue and the times they are a part. Mind you this doesn't mean he loves us any less. Just that he loves her differently." The picture depicted the ever stoic Sesshou-Maru in his traditional dress, no expression on his face although the muscles were relaxed.

Holding up the final picture of their father Takeru said, "This is Chichi-ue when Haha-ue is around." The pictured showed a relaxed smiling Sesshou-Maru.

The first twin held up a picture of a smiling little seven year old girl, "The is Haha-ue before Chichi-ue. Now would you like to see the pictures of her beatings, rape, and death?" The teenager nodded and her brother showed the pictures. Itonami was surprised to see that Rin never cried.

"This is Haha-ue when she was with Chichi-ue before being mated," said Souseiji holding up a picture of another smiling seven year old, than a ten year old, and then seventeen years old, "do you want to see when she almost died, the day that Chichi-ue decided he couldn't live without her?" Once more the brown haired girl nodded her head. The picture she saw shocked her there was no way that it could be the smiling girl from before. It was simply a lump of blisters, blood, hair, and bits of cloth.

Surprisingly the silver haired boy spoke, "Ookami-hime who was trying to force Chichi-ue to mate her was jealous of Haha-ue and while Chichi-ue was going to speak with Oji-san. That bitch of a princess knocked out Haha-ue and let her lie in the fire until she had third degree burns; afterwards Ookami-hime left her in a ningen village where dogs attacked her. The villagers wrapped her wounds to not attract youkai, but left her to die; since they thought her a Saseko no Youkai. Once Haha-ue could open her eyes again she crawled to the river and caught a fish, she gut it, cooked it and ate before dragging herself back on the main road where Chichi-ue found her near death. He healed her with Tenseiga. Any other human would have died before they were removed from the fire.

"This is a picture of Haha-ue the day she first mated Chichi-ue," said Takeru holding up said picture, "The is the strength of Haha-ue," the picture showed a girl with tessen poised and ready, a fire in her eyes, "and this is what could potentially happen with Chichi-ue, and Haha-ue are together, drawn by Toga." The final picture was a crud drawing of the world circled with people holding hands in the center was Sesshou-Maru and Rin. It was symbolizing 'World Peace' Sesshou-Maru had the power and status and Rin had the heart to make it happen.

"So do you see now?" asked the twins smiling as they put away the flashcards and picked up the playing cards.

Itonami frowned, "I see why they like each other but that doesn't mean I have to like okaa-san."

Brown eyes lowered as the youngest male also picked up his playing cards, "You have to give Haha-ue a chance, and everyone who meets her loves her."

"How can I meet her if all she does is go to school and get fucked by Chichi-ue?" replied the young hanyou.

"How dare you use such vulgar language when speaking about our Chichi-ue and Haha-ue. And I'll have you know Haha-ue is sewing in a spare set of tessen into her school uniform and when she is done she will make the evening meal," angrily stated Myoujou who just walked into the room.

It seemed to go on like that for the next few days each morning Itonami would forget her bento that Rin would make. Then they would go through this whole ordeal at lunch time when Rin brought the bento to her, which she wouldn't eat. And then at home Rin would make supper, which Itonami stated she was not hungry and again skipped a meal. Not to mention that every night her parents were not quiet in the slightest.

So come mokuyoobi the beautiful koutougakkou student of class 3-A was starving and dead tired. Itonami had fallen asleep in class so the sensei had sent her to stand in the hallway while holding buckets of water until lunch break. Once she closed the door the hanyou put down the buckets and sat against the wall, swiftly falling to sleep.

And that was how Rinako found her youngest daughter hours later. Placing a hand on the elder's shoulder she whispered, "Hana-chan wake up before your sensei finds you here sleeping."

A pale hand rose and swatted at the one on her shoulder, scrunching up her nose golden-brown eyes fluttered open, "Okaa-san?"

"You need to get up and pick up those buckets, before your sensei finds that you disobeyed him," whispered the two tone eyed demon smiling. The elder girl nodded brown hair falling in her eyes. Itonami stood up and with a yawn picked up the two buckets of water.

Rinako stepped up to the door and knocked when a boy from the front row opened the door her smile widened, "Ano… I brought Hana-chan her lunch and well she is out here holding buckets."

The boy turned into the room, "Hiroshino-sensei Taiyoukai-san is still in the hallway and Taiyoukai-chan from 1-B is here."

The teacher waved Itonami back into the room and then after she listened to the speech about staying awake and listening to the lesson, the hanyoukai returned to her desk. And there standing by it was the young Rinako.

In her sleep deprived mind Hana mumbled as she sat down, "Yes, Okaa-san?"

"I thought we could eat lunch together," replied the youkai, "you shouldn't call me that, you know."

"Right, right we're at gakkou, Rin-chan," replied Itonami opening her rather large bento for the first time.

One demon eye and one human eyed girl shook her head, "Iie I mean't in general. None of your siblings ever called me that and it angers Sesshou-Maru just a little."

Halting her hashi form going to her mouth again, Itonami looked down at the floor, "Well I didn't mean to anger him, but you just make me so angry you don't seem very honorable to me."

A bubbling laugh filled the room, "You know why you are Itonami right? You are my life. I know you have seen those silly flashcards, and have heard those memories of theirs. It was my fault you know the kami reincarnated me as a male to test Sesshou-Maru and my love and than reincarnated me as a dog. When I was a ningen male we could still embrace, among other things. But as a dog I wanted to die and Sesshou-Maru killed me, so as a greater test I became a cat. Sesshou-Maru knew he couldn't kill me and yet I had no will to live. I chased that rat across the street and when I realized it was too late to save my life I didn't care. If Sesshou-Maru hadn't tried to save me, that would have been the end of us. After that I was barren. I cheated and used modern medicine to conceive and died because of it. But the pain in my soul was dwarfed by that in Sesshou-Maru's own heart and this life came to be.

"I know that you don't like the fact that your Haha-ue is younger than you, but you have to think about it since I am younger than you I am also younger, by centuries, than your siblings. And I know being in your koutougakkou, is also not very pleasant _senpai_. But trust me that Sesshou-Maru is not happy about it either. I was recently taught about rape you see, and well Sesshou-Maru only wanted that knowledge to be from his words alone. So do you see what I am trying to say? I am not out to get you, you are my flower, my life and I am only trying my best."

The brunette took a bite of meat and smiled wearily, "Hai, Rin-chan I understand, but it will take some time... you know, this is great… you're a better cook than the one Chichi-ue hired."

Soft chimes sounded and Rin stood up, "Arigatou, I am glad you liked it, so eat supper tonight onegai. I should be returning to my class I'm learning about myself as 'the woman who revolutionized the world: making a place for every ningen, youkai, and hanyou'. I have got to ask Sesshou-Maru how Ookami-hime's murder attempt made it out of the history books. And hope that my class doesn't put together my name change and the connection between Sesshou-Maru Taiyoukai and Sesshou-Maru Inu-taiyoukai of the Western Lands… Ja ne."

After that things seemed to smooth out a bit Itonami, began to eat regular meals, and she got used to the sounds of her parents that she began to sleep through it. Come doyoobi the two koutougakkou students exited the school half surprised that the tall regal figure of Sesshou-Maru was not waiting for them.

Walking down the street to the university mother and daughter tried to get to know each other a bit more. Unlike her siblings who were mostly interested in art and history thing that their home and lives were enriched in. Itonami enjoyed the more practical sciences and in particular biology and anatomy.

As they approached the usual meeting spots for their weekend family lunch they noticed a few extra people hovering around Sesshou-Maru and the elder siblings. Amber eyes didn't recognize the new comers at all, but mismatched eyes widened in recognition, "Inu-Yasha, Kagome-chan!"

Running the rest of the way to the group; Sesshou-Maru caught his mate before she could barrel into any of the more unsuspecting members. Midori's grey-blue eyes smiled as she looked at her struggling oba-san.

Noticing the slightly elder hanyou also approaching she smiled, "Rinako-chan, I see you were right when you said you thought your youngest daughter went to your new gakkou," the black haired hanyou said, "so than you must be Hana-chan, we never met but I am your Kagome-oba-san, this is my mate your Inu-Yasha-oji-san, your cousins Shippou, and his mate Souten, the triplets Midoriko, Kikyou, and Izayoi, and these are some family friends that moved to Europe with us centuries ago Kouga and his mate Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Their pups are all at home."

"Chichi-ue where is your car?" asked Itonami, looking around.

Finally letting his wife down and watching her hug all of the new arrivals including the wolves he smiled (a small smile), "It was such a nice day Kagome insisted that we all walk."

"So where are we going? Haha-ue made us all bento anyways so I don't know about everyone else but I am not really that hungry," added Toga stretching a bit and rubbing his belly.

The twins smirked and began to push their elder triplet cousins, "Aa, aa we know a great café down the way, for tea and cakes."

Slowly the large group made their way down the street to the café that was bustling with business on the beautiful Saturday afternoon after the school had gotten out for the day. They were a bit disappointed to find that all the outdoor tables were all taken. But given the fact that they were currently a group of nineteen and the café was going to the trouble to make it possible for them to sit a one long table.

Sesshou-Maru's immediate family sat on the right and Inu-Yasha's on the left, while the four wolves mingled between them. After ordering an assortment of teas and cakes, everyone sat in relative silence just relaxing. Once the food came they distributed everything and began to talk. They discussed the normal things one would at a reunion.

The triplets had stayed in the country mostly they were traveling shrine maidens moving throughout Japan and parts of China, learning new skills as they went. Now that Kagome had returned they would all settle down at the Hirgurashi shrine. Since the only one that was apt to inherit and take care of the shrine is currently living permanently in the past. Sesshou-Maru purposefully kept the property free for this time. So that the present day Kagome and her family could live there.

Shippou had gone to Europe with Kagome and Inu-Yasha all those many years ago. Upon his return to the area once hearing word of Kagome's whereabouts him and Inu-Yasha arrived at Kagome's address while she was entertaining some guests; Shiori, and Souten. No more than two days later were Shippou and Souten mated. They claimed it was a 'love at first sight'.

Kouga and Ayame, were able to rebuild their ookami-youkai tribe all those years ago. Ayame's first litter consisted of ten pups, her second and third litters were both thirteen pups and the fourth and final litter was eight pups. Needless to say this kept the whole tribe busy including Ginta and Hakkaku who are mated to each other.1

They discussed Toga's teaching of history and how he wrote his doctorates on the Shikon no Tama, the story of his uncle and aunt. Myoujou was a fine arts major specializing in pottery and sculpting. The twin were war veterans starting their military career back in the later half of the Edo-jidai around 1837 and the Rebellion of Oshio Heihachiro. After that of course they were in more serious military matters serving in both world wars. They were currently Military Historians, and would soon open a museum. Takeru was planning on becoming an art historian specializing in Muromachi-jidai, which was the end of his grandfather's reign and the beginning of his father's. It was also the time period that their home was filled with the most art from. His doctorate's thesis was being written on a tapestry that hung in the great hall that depicted Toga Inu no Taishou and his battle with the demons of the west led by Hyoga.

When Rin was asked her plans she simply smiled and stated that she would finish high school and than go to the university and take a few classes in public and international relations. She didn't want her doctorates she simply wanted to be more help to Sesshou-Maru. Who she thought should expand his territory. He was a fair ruler and the civilians would have little to no complaints about it.

The next couple week seemed to pass with relative ease and Itonami was warming up more and more to her okaa-san. There was no commotion or excitement until the fourth Monday that Rin had been returned to her family

Itonami was sitting quietly on that Monday morning taking notes from the math lecture, when suddenly the classroom door slid open with a bang. Every head in class 3-A turned to see a panting yet beaming Taiyoukai, Rinako, "Hana-chan!"

Hiroshino-sensei glared at the young demon at the door, placing down his math book, he moved closer to the girl, "We are in the middle of a lesson Taiyoukai-san would you leave onegai."

The once human ignored the man and ran over to her daughter, bubbling with happiness, "Hana-chan I just came from the clinc-"

"Daijoubu ka? Are you sick? Do you need my cell to call Chichi-ue?" replied Itonami digging in her bag to retrieve her cell phone.

"Yes and No."

"Well which is it?" asked the elder becoming slightly perturbed, looking past her mother she could see that the teacher was about ready to explode at the sixteen-year-old demon the vain in his forehead throbbing noticeably.

"I need to call Sesshou-Maru, but I'm not sick," Rin paused a moment the whole class silent in anticipation for her answer, "I'm pregnant!"

"Nani?" Itonami screamed, "Okaa-san you said you wouldn't do that until after gakkou"!

Rin shrugged, "It was an accident, but I am so happy I can finally have a worry free litter. I wanted to thank you for this Hana-chan, arigatou."

"Thank me? But I didn't get you pregnant Chichi-ue did" exclaimed Hana!

"Iie, you broke the barren curse I was under, with your birth you saved my future self. You made this day possible," Rin said happy tears in her eyes as she took the cell phone from her daughters hand and searched the memory for her husband's cell phone.

Itonami was shocked by the words she heard, "Haha-ue…"

The girl on the cell phone smiled at her and than spoke into the phone, "Hello Sesshou-Maru-koi… Iie, I know you're in a meeting, this is really an important matter, I'm pregnant… Hai, hai I'm in Hana-chan's class 3-A. Ja ne," Rin closed the cell phone and placed it on the desk, she smiled at her daughter, "Sesshou-Maru will be over in no time and no doubt will the rest of the family."

After calling Toga and Inu-Yasha, Sesshou-Maru summoned enough youki to travel quickly to his mate. While at the university Toga was running over the campus after receiving the text message from his father, running into his sibling's classes. After issuing a hurried apology to the professors he'd yell, "Haha-ue is pregnant!" and run from the room shortly followed by his younger sibling.

In no time at all a shocked Hiroshino-sensei was entertaining eight new guests. As fast as lightning Rin was gently slammed against the wall, as Sesshou-Maru's mouth slanted over hers. Their six children automatically blocked them from the view of on lookers.

"Jeez, Chichi-ue you already got her pregnant," snickered the twins.

Inu-Yasha growled, "Since when did he show affections in public?"

"The second he finds out that Haha-ue is pregnant," said Myoujou with a smile.

"Come on Chichi-ue you need to let her go there is upwards of twenty people here thinking you are a pedophile," Toga placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

Kagome surveyed the scene, "He is only about a millennia and a half older give or take a century."

"Oba-san you're not helping Haha-ue," sighed Itonami.

"Itonami-chan what is going on?" asked a girl with glasses.

Hana smiled, "It would seem that my Haha-ue who was recently reincarnated into the sixteen-year-old youkai before you is pregnant with another litter. And my family has come to congratulate her," golden-brown eyes thought a moment, "I can't think of a better beginning to this new development in my life."

------- Four Months Later-------

"Sesshou-Maru-koi I don't want to go back to gakkou!" whinned Rin.

Gold eyes peered over the newspaper in his hands, "We agreed that you would take a two months off after the pups were born. So you are returning to gakkou tomorrow." 2

Takeru walked into the room with a silver haired, blue eyed baby boy in his arm, "Chichi-ue and Haha-ue, Kioshi won't let me go."

Rin turned toward her son and smiled, "He just has a little crush on you, out of everyone in the family you two are the quietest you don't even make a peep when you should. I can just see it now in a couple hundred years you two will be mated."

"Haha-ue!" exclaimed Takeru his silver ears pinning back and his face flushing.

"Nani? You can't hide from your Haha-ue, I know you prefer boys over girls. And your Chichi-ue doesn't mind, do you Sesshi? And so what if he is your brother, biological wise you are half brothers, and it isn't like you can have pups or anything," said a grinning girl now situated in Sesshou-Maru's lap.

Brown eyes lowered in embarrassment. Sesshou-Maru put down his newspaper, "Rin."

"Hai Sesshou-Maru-sama."

"I will give you compensation if you go to gakkou tomorrow," replied the stoic youkai.

Blue and brown eyes turned to look into gold, "Right now?"

Gold eyes darkened with lust, "Hai."

Scrabbling towards the door, Rin called back, "Takeru sweetheart, watch the quadruplets would you, onegai?"

Sesshou-Maru stood calmly making it to the door, he paused by his son a moment, "Takeru I have no problem with how you live you life, or Kioshi as long as he is out of school first. For that matter I will support all you kids; Toga, Myoujou, Futago, Souseiji, you, Hana, Naoko, Amaya, Kioshi, and little Juro. But kami forbid I sire another pup." With an odd sort of smirk Sesshou-Maru left the room to join his mate in their bedroom.

Shaking his head as the last remnants of the blush left his cheeks Takeru walked with Kioshi towards the nursery when he heard the doorbell. Changing his course slightly the two boys went down the long hallway towards the door. They passed by the tapestry that was the subject of his thesis. Now that he was finished with his degree, he wished to never see that particular tapestry again.

Opening the door he was met with the sight of two hanyoukai. One with long silver hair his ears pinned against his head in anger. The other with long black hair her ears also pinned back. Grey-blue eyes swirling with anger, her clawed hands protectively over her pregnant belly.

Stepping to the side, Takeru let his aunt and uncle into the shiro, and followed them into the nursery which was his original goal. Kagome moved immediately to the cribbed and picked up the single girl out of the bunch, Amaya; named after the night her and her brothers were born.

"Inu-Yasha, I always wanted to give birth to a boy why can't I name him after my father? It's not like we can name him after your father, Sesshou-Maru's oldest has that name," questioned Kagome.

"Kagura was that Wind Witch," growled Inu-Yasha, "besides if you always wanted a boy, why did you automatically pick up Amaya?"! Upon hearing these words Kagome grabbed Kioshi from Takeru and handed him the little rain drop. Kioshi screamed in protest which made the other two boys fussy. But the two in the crib were fussy for a diaper change. Putting down Kioshi, the female hanyou picked up Naoko and brought him to the table to change.

"Well you know Inu-Yasha, I've been born to a Otou-san three times named Kagura, and the Midoriko of the Shikon no Tama's Otou-san was named Kagura as well. Onegai Inu-Yasha?" replied Kagome.

The older brother put down his sister so he could change the tenth child, Juro's diaper. Part of him wished that he could pick up his quiet brother to quiet his screams of separation. Takeru began to smirk when he began to hear his parents upstairs. He was brought back to reality when his uncle snapped, "What do you think about the name, Takeru?"

The younger hanyou looked bewildered for a moment before putting his hands up in defense, "Don't look at me, it is not like I'll ever have pups." He than picked up the happy Juro and placed him back in the crib. He than picked up the 'neglected' Kioshi, who immediately smiled.

"Ara I am sure that you will find a mate some day. I mean your Chichi- how did you get him quiet I picked him up and he freaked out?" said the pregnant female cradling Naoko.

"According to Haha-ue, this is my little boyfriend whom, according to Chithi-ue, I can't mate until he is out of gakkou. Although I don't know if I would actually mate Kioshi, what I do know is he is only good and quiet for Chichi-ue, Haha-ue, and me," replied Takeru with a smirk.

The two wide-eyed Hanyou nodded. Kagome coughed, "So where is everyone? Shouldn't Jaken be watching the pups?"

"Jaken? Iie, kami he was senile like Toutousai and went insane when Futago and Souseiji were born. Chichi-ue ordered him to live with Toutousai and Myouga, centuries ago. As for everyone else; well it is break, and you did introduce Toga to Shiori a month back, so they are out somewhere. Myoujou had a pseudo-scandal with one of her professors although they aren't mated yet, since she is no longer a student, they are now living together. The twins are moving all their military memorabilia from storage to the building they bought for their museum. Itonami will be starting at the local University that this whole family went to when break finishes. Chichi-ue and Haha-ue…" there was the sound of fast footsteps before a door was slid roughly shut, "are in the kitchen, I suggest not even going in that wing of the shiro till Haha-ue is at koutougakkou tomorrow."

"Why?" asked Inu-Yasha moments before a loud moan reached their ears, "That is Sesshou-Maru and Rin? My nii-san?"!

Takeru smirked, "I'm surprised you didn't know; they have always been loud, and like to have sex often, even if they don't want anymore children. I just hope the youkai birth control works for them. Its no big deal they just want to live their life to the fullest."

Author's Note: Just so you know I always had intended that Takeru be gay, as will be Kioshi if you want them mated is up to your own mind. (or if I write a requested sequel). The twins Futago and Souseiji are the type to flirt with everyone male or female but live a totally asexual lifestyle. Myoujou is in love and currently living with her male professor (I haven't decided the subject) it wasn't really a scandal as much as a secret. I hope you enjoyed it.

Sesshou-Maru and Rin's children:

1. Toga: Named after Sesshou-Maru's Father Male

2. Myoujou: Morning Star (Time she was born) Female

-Twins-

3. Futago: Twin Male

4. Souseiji: Twin Male

--

5. Takeru: (I don't know I just like the name) Male

6. Hana: Flower, Itonami: Life Female

-Quadruplets-

7. Naoko: Honest Male

8. Amaya: Night Rain (Weather/time during birth) Female

9. Kioshi: Quiet Male

10. Juro: 10th son Male

1 Wolf Packs: Only the Alpha male and female have a litter each year, since the pack can only support that one litter. A litter is anywhere from 1 to 14 pups which have a gestation period of 60-3 days. When the pups are born they are blind and deaf completely dependent on their mother, so on the first eight weeks mother and pups don't leave the den.

2 Dog litters: A female dog has an average litter of six pups and by herself can't take adequate care of more than eight pups per litter (I believe they are like wolves and can have 1 to 14 pups per litter). They have a gestation period of nine weeks. So Rin found out two weeks in that she was pregnant and since her and Sesshou-Maru are both full dog demons I based her pregnancy off of this.

Thanks for reading!

-Na


End file.
